Providers and administrators of an online social networking service distribute messages to members for a variety of reasons. Conventionally, members of the online social networking service desire communication from the online social networking service regarding membership, event notification, connections, advertisements, promotions, or other aspects of a social network.
However, sending messages to all members may annoy members due to messages not being sufficiently relevant to the member or the member's interests. Therefore, conventionally, messages are transmitted to a limited target of members of the online social networking service. Expanding a target audience for a message can be difficult without transmitting less relevant messages to members of the online social networking service.